A Teen Titans Halloween Special
by Arabian-Princess1001
Summary: Strange events start to happen when the Teen Titans and their friends stay the week over at a haunted mansion in said Transylvania. Something creepy is occurring and what does Nightwing have to do with all this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

Happy Halloween

* * *

"Nightwing! Nightwing!", called Starfire from the doorway. She flew over into the living room holding two bags in her hands.

Nightwing looked up from the newspaper and took his feet off the coffee table. "Hey Star", he greeted his girlfriend of two years. "Have fun shopping?"

She sat down next to him and kissed him on the lips. "Oh yes! Raven and I made many purchases." She handed in his credit card.

Nightwing laughed nervously and looked back in the kitchen to eye Raven. She gave him a smug smirk. "Please tell me you didn't max my card again."

Starfire gave him a bland look. "Of course not. Although that was your fault. You lacked to mention there was a max of money on suck a thin and little card."

Nightwing chuckled. "Okay Star. That was my fault." He went to grab her bags but she held them up.

"No peeking", she told him. She lifted the bags in his face. "These are our costumes for this weeks trip. You shall not see them until the eves of hollow."

Nightwing whined and let his head drop back. "Please tell me you didn't buy the Peter Pan and Wendy costumes."

Starfire crossed her eyebrows. "And what if I said I did? Would you still be Peter Pan?"

Nightwing winced. "Star. I got rid of the tights when I hit puberty for a reason."

Starfire laughed. "Oh Nightwing it is quite fun to do the teasing of you." She shook her head. "You are safe from the Peter Pan costume."

"And tights?", he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No tights."

"Dude!", yelled Beast Boy. "The trips this week? I haven't even gotten my costume yet."

Raven sat down with a cup of herbal tea. "Easy. Just go as yourself. I'm sure you'll scare the pants off of everyone."

Beast Boy placed his hands on his hips. "Haha very funny Raven. What are you going as Miss Sarcastic?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Raven enveloped his tongue with her powers. She grabbed a piece of bacon out of the fridge and placed it on his tongue.

"Raven", warned Robin.

Raven stopped laughing and sighed. "Oh fine." She let go of her powers and Beast Boy dropped to the floor.

He grabbed his tongue and wiped his hands on them. "That was so nasty!" He formed into an Alpaca and spit in her face.

Raven stood up. "Run."

"Enough you two!", bellowed Nightwing. "Okay this fighting between the two of you has got to stop."

"She started it", said Beast Boy.

"I don't give a damn who started it", replied Nightwing. "Both of you are bunking with each other during the trip."

Raven's eyes grew wide. "I am not sharing a room with that...thing."

"Yea", said Beast Boy nervously. "What if she kills me while I sleep."

Nightwing ran his fingers through his hair. "Your bunking and thats final."

Cyborg walked through the doors with papers in his hands. "Did I miss something?"

"Beast Boy and Raven will be sharing a room during the trip", she said giggling.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Oh hell no. If Beast Boys getting action then I'm bringing Sarah."

"He is not getting action", hissed Raven.

"This is a little punishment", said Nightwing. "Maybe being in the same room together will do them some good and help them get along."

Cyborg coughed. "Does this mean Sarah can't come?"

Nightwing rubbed his chin. "Are you sure you want to bring her?"

"Oh please Nightwing", said Starfire tugging on his arm. "I wish for Sarah to come along as well."

Nightwing felt like his arm was going to fall off. "Its not that I mind her coming. A lot of the Titans are going to be there...I just don't want her to feel overwhelmed by us superheroes."

Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Besides, she'll be with me."

Nightwing grabbed Starfire's hand and stopped her from ripping his arm off. "Okay. If you say so."

"Were are we going anyways?",asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg placed the papers on the coffee table. "Castelul Din Morți", laughed Cyborg evilly. He changed his tone back to normal. "Translation, Castle of the Dead. I got the directions right there." He pointed to the papers.

"Romania?",asked Nightwing. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What wrong with Romania?",asked Cyborg. "The mansion is supposed to be haunted. And we got the whole place to ourselves." Cyborg pointed to a spot on the map. "It's rumored that the mansion is located in Transylvania."

"All that mumbo jumbo stuff about Dracula and Frankenstein is made up anyways", said Raven. "Their myths."

"Well", said Cyborg. "The mansion is still haunted."

"Whatever", replied Raven. "I'm gonna go pack now."

"Actually", said Nightwing. "We should all start packing. We're supposed to meet the other Titans over the Atlantic in six hours."

Nightwing watched as they left the common room. He felt two soft hands circle around his chest. "Are you alright Richard?" She felt him nod his head. "Are you worried Romania will bring up bad memories?"

"I was six when mom first brought me and dad to Romania. I've been to Italy and seen dad's home town but...Romania...its so beautiful",he said. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm worried it'll bring back the good memories."

"I do not wish for you to sulk the whole trip", she told him. "Perhaps we both should stay here-

"No", he interrupted. "I know how long you've been waiting to go on this trip." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about me Star. Let's just try to have fun."

She nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Okay. Now let us go pack."

ATH

Starfire watched the never ending water of the Atlantic Ocean. Blue water was seen everywhere. She had her face pressed against the glass of her pod and her hands on either side of her. She glanced over at the blue and yellow T-Ships from behind her. Titans East minus the twins decided to join. Titans North which consisted of Kid Flash, Jinx, Herald, Argent, and Hotspot came as well. She saw a distant flash and looked over at Beast Boy's pod. He had the camera out and was taking picture of himself and everyone else. Raven was asleep, Cyborg and Sarah were cuddling in Cyborg's pod, and Nightwing was busy figuring out the directions.

She sighed and sat back down in her chair. She needed to do something to make the time go by. "Nightwing?", she called over her mic.

"Hmm?",she heard.

"How much longer?", she asked.

She heard shuffling through the mic. "About a few hours."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet sweetie", he told her.

"How about now?", she asked inspecting her nails.

"No", he said a strange tint in his voice.

She placed her feet up on her dashboard. "What about now?"

"No", he said sternly.

"Are we there yet-

"Star please!", he yelled.

"Oh", she sighed. "I am just bored."

"Sorry", he said. "Just please find something else to do."

"I have done it all, Richard", she told him. "Can I visit you?"

There was a pause. "Ah...no. As much as I would like that, we can't. I have to set an example."

"But we are to share a room, correct?", she asked.

"Um..yea", he said. "But that's different."

"How so?"

"Because we're in a private bedroom and not out in the open were everyone could see us."

"Cyborg and Sarah are conducting in those activities right now."

Nightwing looked back to glance over at them. "Hey Cy", he said switching over the mic. "Forgetting you have an audience?" Nightwing heard a yelp and something about a sneaky spiky headed know it all.

"That was devious", Starfire told him.

"His fault", said Nightwing. "He tormented us for a year. I got make up for it."

"Hey Boss!"

"Wally?",asked Nightwing. "How'd you get on this line?"

"No idea man", said Kid Flash. "Hey Star."

"Hello Walter", she said.

Kid Flash coughed while Nightwing laughed. "Oh Star, its so damn funny when you call him that", said Nightwing.

"Jeez I wonder who told her my real name", said Kid Flash.

"I think Walter is a great name. It means ruler of an army, therefore you are a ruler", said Starfire.

"Damn", said Kid Flash. "Can I steal your girl?"

"Mine", growled Nightwing. "Besides I don't think Jinx would mind."

"Mind what?",a threatening voice asked.

"Nothing Jinxy", said Kid Flash. "Bye guys."

"Finally", said Nightwing.

"Ooh look", said Starfire pointing in the distance.

"Wow", said Nightwing.

"Is that the castle we will be staying on?"

"Yea", said Nightwing confused. He switched over his mic so everyone could hear. "Cy you never said it was on a single island."

"Hm", said Cyborg looking over. "I guess it is."

"Well, we're an hour early", said Nightwing.

"This place is creepy", said Bumblebee. "Ain't no one tell me there be no mall."

"Honey bee", said Herald. "We have the whole mansion to ourselves."

"Prepare for landing Titans", said Nightwing.

ATH

The door to the mansion opened and everyone huddled behind Nightwing peered in. Nightwing stepped into the dark mansion and looked for a light switch. Once the room was filled with light everyone stepped in.

"Oh my god", breathed Bumblebee. "This place is amazing."

The whole mansion was decked out with large paintings and portraits, persian rugs, gold and crystal chandeliers, royal colored wallpaper, dark wooden doors, and massive center stairs leading to the up stairs, 16th century furniture, large fireplaces, and there must be at least over forty rooms in the house.

"I've never seen a place like this before", said Sarah. "How did you find it?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Alright y'all. I've made a copy of the map to all the rooms for everyone, just in case y'all get lost." He handed everyone their own maps. "You'll see your initials on the rooms you'll be staying in."

"Hey! No fair!", said Kid Flash. "How come Night gets the master suite?

"Because I'm paying for all this", he said grabbing his and Starfire's bags, heading up the stairs with Starfire behind.

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash's hand. "Who care's Wally? These rooms must be gigantic anyways."

"Hey lookie Rae", said Beast Boy. "There's two beds in our room."

Raven grabbed her bags. "Don't call me Rae, ever."

ATH

"Oh Richard", said Starfire falling on the bed. "This room is wondrous." She felt the sheets on the bed. "A king and queen must have lived here."

Nightwing bounced on the bed. "Now we can be king and queen." He gave Starfire a kiss before bouncing off the bed again and went to unpack.

Starfire walked over to the dresser and opened it. "Oh", she said. "Richard come look." She felt him behind her in moments. "Why would there be clothes in here?", she asked.

"I do not know", he said inspecting the clothes. There seemed to be a black suit, a few shirts and pants, several dresses, one of them white which struck out the most, and shoes. He looked over at Starfire who seemed to be fingering the material. "Boo!", he yelled, tackling her stomach.

"Ah!", she screamed. She whacked him on the chest and giggled. "Do not do that to me."

"Oh Star", he laughed walking back over to his stuff. "What's the fun in that?"

"What shall I do with these clothes?",she asked.

"Just move them over to the side", he told her.

"Okay", she pushed the clothes over to the side of the dresser which created more rom for them to place their clothes in.

Once finished with hanging up the clothes she walked over to the glass vanity which was placed against the wall. She sat on the wooden stool and looked through the mirror. "This place is truly wondrous." She placed her makeup and hair essential neatly on top of the vanity.

"Are you done packing?",asked Nightwing from the bathroom.

"Yes", she said. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "Is that a pool?"

Nightwing laughed as he washed his hands. "Oh no. It's a claw-foot bathtub. It's just bigger than the ones back at home. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her 'grebnax'. "Maybe I should show you how this bath tub works."

"Just maybe", replied Starfire. She pushed him back. "But I already smell the cooking from here."

"Damn", replied Nightwing. "Cyborg works fast."

"You forget he does not pack much, usually", she told him. "Now go change. My stomach is talking."

ATH

"Finally", said Beast Boy as Nightwing and Starfire walked into the dining room.

"Beautiful-

"Yea Yea", said Speedy. "The rooms beautiful. We all talked about it an hour ago. Now can we eat."

"Sorry we're late", said Nightwing. He took an empty seat next to Hotspot.

"Oh no", said Cyborg. "That's my seat. You get to sit at the head and Star at the end."

Nightwing protested. "I don't like that your giving me all the perks."

"Oh?",asked Cyborg. "Just a thank you for renting this place out for us. It must have cost a fortune."

Nightwing stood up and walked over to his chair. "You have no idea", he said sarcastically. He looked down the table to see Starfire so far away. She smiled at him. He smiled back, liking the way her short pink dress hugged her sides.

Cyborg and Sarah both placed trays of food on the table. "Man you should see the kitchen", said Cyborg. "You actually have to light fire in order for it to get going."

"It was a lot faster to cook with though", said Sarah. "The stove is made out of stone."

Argent looked around. "Everything is so old. It's cool."

"Alright y'all", said Cyborg taking his seat. "Whos hungry?"

As soon as Cyborg said that the lights flickered on and off. Everyone looked up at the chandeliers which seemed to be moving.

"Don't worry", said Nightwing. "This place is old. Something is bound to happen." He stood up and lifted his champagne. "A toast. First to Cyborg for making all this delicious food. And Sarah, you may not be a hero but your still part of the family. We're glad to have you here. I would also like to thank everyone for just being here. We're gonna blow the roof off this place tomorrow." That earned him a few laughs. "And lastly, I would like to thank my beautiful wife." He lifted his glass up to Starfire. "Because of you I make every day count."

Starfire stood up and lifted her own glass. "A toast to our leader, my husband. Without you I would not be here dining with our fine friends in this fine mansion of ours. To Richard!" They repeated her words.

"Dig in everyone", said Nightwing.

Beast Boy knelt over to Raven. "Am I the only one who heard him call Star his wife?"

"Or vice versa?",she asked. She shrugged. "Must be some new couple experiment or something."

Beast Boy looked over at Nightwing then Starfire and shrugged. He grabbed a plateful of food and dug in.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

IM ONLY GOING TO MAKE TWO PARTS TO THIS STORY SINCE TOM IS HALLOWEEN. I WAS GOING START THIS EARLIER BUT I HAD NO POWE BECAUSE OF SANDY. WELL ENJOJY.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters

Happy Halloween

Part 2

* * *

"Ah", said Nightwing flopping on the bed. "I'm stuffed." He rubbed his stomach and closed his eyes. "Hey Star. Wanna tell me what the costumes are?"

"I do not think so", he heard her say. "Richard?"

"Hmm?", he asked with his eyes closed.

"Look at me", she told him.

Nightwing opened his eyes and peered over at her. His mouth dropped. There stood Starfire in a long white silk and lacy night dress. It was a cute little number she had put on but the thing that struck the most was the brown wig she had on. She looked incredibly sexy with the dark hair, very seductive. He let out a long whistle and adjusted himself on the bed. "Oh yea", he said.

"Do you like what you see?", she asked.

Nightwing licked his lips and nodded like a mad puppy dog.

She threw a red robe near him. "Wear that", she instructed.

Nightwing laughed. "Role playing are we?" He quickly stripped all of his clothing and placed the robe around him.

Starfire was applying red lipstick by the time he finished. She closed the cap and smacked her lips together. "Call me Ecaterina." She placed both hands on her hips.

"Oh?", he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"And you shall be Rica", she told him. "Dominant ruler."

"I'm gonna dominate you that's for sure", he told her. "Tell me what your name means."

"Innocent", she said with a smile.

Nightwing motioned for her. "C'mere Ecaterina. Rica wants to show you something."

ATH

"What was that?",asked Beast Boy starring up at the ceiling.

Raven sighed. "It was probably just the air vents."

"I don't think this house has air vents", he told her ducking under the covers.

Raven let out another exaggerated sigh again. "Can you please just go to sleep."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He heard tapping against the window and he quickly lifted his head up to look over. He sighed in relief seeing a tree branch tap against the window. He then all of a sudden heard a thump against the wall. "What was that?"

"Beast Boy!", yelled Raven sitting up. "Shut up!"

"But you heard it too", he told her.

"It's just Nightwing and Starfire having sex", she told him. "Go to sleep."

Beast Boy stared out into space, trying to comprehend everything. "How would you know that?"

"Let's see their room is next to ours, they've been touching each other all night, and their hormone levels are off the charts!", she yelled. "Did you forget I'm an empath?"

Beast Boy nodded his head slowly. "So, you know when they...do it?"

Raven turned red although Beast Boy could not see in the dark. "Um...its not really something I can hide. I mean there's four couples in this house having sex right now. I rather not talk about it." She placed her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy let out a chuckle. "Your a cool chick, Rae. Don't forget that."

ATH

"Oh my god!", yelled Cyborg. He walked over to the wall and thumped on it. "Keep it down!"

Sarah was sitting up and laughing at him. "Oh Vic. Let em have fun."

"They've been at for seven minutes", he told her. "Hell, I knew Nightwing had stamina but man."

Sarah giggled. "Come to bed you big teddy bear."

Cyborg grumbled and got back into bed. "How did we end up in a room next to theirs?"

"Weren't you the one that assigned us all to these rooms?", she asked.

"Don't remind me", he told her.

He felt her arms wrapped around him. "Don't you have to charge up?"

"Nah", he said. "I'm usually charging up at nights because of a mission. It makes me waste more of my energy."

Sarah smiled. "I'm glad I came."

He kissed her blonde hair. "I'm glad you came too", he told her.

"I enjoy being around the Titans. They welcome me", she said. "And its nice to take a break from school."

Cyborg laughed. "A break from hero work does me some good."

ATH

Nightwing opened his eyes and yawned. He reached over for his communicator. 4:30 pm. His eyes widened and he looked at the time again. He'd slept the whole day away. He rubbed a hand over his face and wrapped his arms around something. He looked down to see Starfire sprawled on top of him. He smiled at her remembering what they did last night.

"M'ning", she mumbled.

"Your awake?",he asked.

She nodded her head and looked up at him. "Waiting for you to wake up." She rolled over on her side. "What did we do last night?"

Nightwing laughed. "I don't know babe, but you gave me bruises." He showed her his arm.

Starfire's eyes widened and went to inspect his arm. "Richard I am so sorry."

"What happened to Rica?", he asked.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Rica?"

"Yea", he chuckled. "You had on this sexy brown wig and white night dress. You caught me by surprise and told me to call you, _Ecaterina_."

Starfire raised both eyebrows. "I do not remember ever putting on a brown wig or a white dress. And how did I come up with Rica and Ecaterina?"

Nightwing caressed her cheek. "I never knew you'd be the one for role playing."

Starfire touched her head. "Perhaps I had too much champagne."

Nightwing laughed. "C'mon. We've already spent the day away. Let's get ready for that Halloween party."

ATH

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!", bellowed Beast Boy in his ghost costume.

"Nice costume", said Aqualad.

"Thanks. Made it last minute." He had three holes made in the white sheets. Two for his eyes and one for his mouth. "I like your Zorro costume."

"Thanks man", said Aqualad.

The Titans decorated the mansion's ball room with all kinds of Halloween stuff. From pumpkins to confetti to hanging bats. The music played throughout the house and everyone laughed and danced.

"What are you supposed to be?",asked Argent to Bumblebee. Argent had on a sexy police outfit with sunglasses, hat, black boots, and handcuffs attached to her side.

"Oh, me and Herald decided to go as Cleopatra and her Pharaoh", she told her making an Egyptian pose. She had on a short white skirt which hug tightly against her skin, a cropped tank top with golden stitches, gold gladiators, and Egyptian accessories. She glanced over at Hotspot. "Hotspot's looking hot in his pirate outfit."

Argent looked back and smiled. "Yea."

"Did you tell him you liked him yet?",asked Raven coming in from Raven form.

Bumblebee let out a chuckle. "Classic Raven."

Raven had on a dark purple witch's hat, dress, black and white stockings, and red sparkly shoes."I like your costumes."

"No I haven't mate", said Argent.

"He likes you", said Raven.

Both girls turned to her. "How would you know?",asked Bumblebee.

"Empath. He's a boy and every time he's near you he-

"Okay", interrupted Argent. "I get the picture."

"Ooh", cooed Sarah walking up to them with Cyborg.

"Nice", laughed Raven. "Frankenstein and his bride."

Cyborg had wore a holographic ring which made his skin green. He had on black pants, black boots, and gloves. Sarah had on a white dress, short from the front and long from the back, white boots with multiple ties, she had on a black and white crazy wig, a veil with black singes on the end, and a bouquet of fake black roses.

"I'm gonna go hang with Speedy", he told Sarah. Speedy had dressed up as zombie. He looked over at the girls. "Ladies, you look sexy."

Sarah whacked him and shooed him away. "So, whats up?"

"We're just talking boys", said Bee.

"Really?",asked Sarah interested. "Any specific topic?"

"Argent here needs advice on how to proceed with her relationship with Hotspot", said Bee.

Argent crossed her arms. "Yous making me sound desperate."

All three girls nodded at her and she smacked her forehead. "Oh jeez. I really am desperate."

Sarah laughed. "Oh don't be so hard on yourself. Im the one who had to ask Cyborg out on a date."

"Really?",asked Raven.

Sarah nodded. "It was well worth it."

"Hey Star looking good", called Bumblebee.

Nightwing and Starfire walked in as no one other than Ariel and Prince Eric. Nightwing blushed and ducked his head, ignoring the catcalls from the guys. He didn't know if they were meant for him or Starfire. She had on an emerald green mermaid skirt that reached to the floor, a lavender shell bra, pearl necklace, and two daises in her hair. He had on a white prince shirt, black bottoms, with a red belt, and black boots. He kissed Starfire on the cheek and walked over to the guys, his head hanging low.

"Not one word", he warned them.

Kid Flash placed a fist against his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Um...I thought I looked bad."

Nightwing looked at Kid Flash in his rock star outfit and then glanced over at Jinx in her punk outfit. "Shut up!"

"Hey hey", said Cyborg laughing. "Who else to be prince charming than yourself?"

"Its prince Eric thank you very much", replied Nightwing in a 'matter of fact' tone. The boys burst into laughter and Nightwing hid under his hands. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Aqualad pointed to the white sheet sleeping on one of the chairs. He levitated some punch and threw it at him. Beast Boy woke up with a scream, falling off the chair, and looked at his now pink stained sheet.

"Oh man", he said. "What'd you do that for?"

"Wake up", said Aqualad.

Beast Boy walked over to them. "Not my fault prince charming and ariel were at it all night."

Nightwing looked at him. "We were not."

"Man", butted in Cyborg. "You guys were like hamsters."

Nightwing turned red. "Hey, I couldn't help it. Star kept begging for more and she had on this incredibly sexy outfit."

Speedy huffed. "I'm not gonna stand here and listen about your sex life. Can we cram up the music?"

Cyborg grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned it up to the loudest. All of a sudden the room went black. The music was off and everyone was dead silent.

"Aw man", said Cyborg. "Star can we get a little light?"

Starfire lit up and star bolt and had it flamed in the air. The room went green and everyone sighed. There was a large bang which sounded like a door slamming.

"Ah!", Beast Boy ducking behing Nightwing.

Nightwing and the rest of the guys looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy looked up at them and nervously laughed. "Um...hi."

"Look", said Argent pointing to the chandelier.

Everyone looked up to see the chandelier moving back and forth. Then in a flash it just fell. They scampered away from the middled of the dance floor and it crashed through the wooden floors. Each girl ran respectively to their boyfriends with a scream.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around Starfire tightly. "Everyone calm down."

"Raven this isn't funny girl", said Cyborg with a freaked out Sarah wrapped around him.

Raven smacked him on the head. "It's not me."

"Jinxy?", asked Kid Flash.

"Why is it always blamed on the goth girls?", she asked him. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Is everyone okay?",asked Nightwing. When no one said anything he nodded. "Cyborg do you know if this place has a back up generator or something?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Man this place is ancient."

"Can you check?",asked Nightwing.

Cyborg nodded. "Alright, I'lll go check downstairs."

"I'm coming with you", said Sarah.

Nightwing nodded. "Alright, everyone else stay calm." He watched as Sarah and Cyborg left the ballroom with Cyborg's light flashing. "I don't like this. Titans let's head to the living room. I don't want any injured."

They all agreed and left the ball room in silence. Nightwing tightened his grip on Starfire and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

Starfire nodded and looked up at him. "I am unharmed. And you?"

"I'm fine, babe", he told her. "C'mon, I don't want to stay in here."

ATH

Cyborg blasted the basement door opened. He rubbed his head and looked back at Sarah. "You can come in now."

She walked in with her hands on her eyes. "Who bolts a door down?"

Cyborg shrugged. He looked around with his light until he could spot a light switch. The room lit with light and Sarah squealed. "There's a rat!"

Cyborg laughed. "It's harmless", he told her. "Nothing to worry about."

Sarah smiled nervously and grabbed his hand as they descended down the stairs. The generator was placed against the far wall and immediately Cyborg started to work on it. Sarah just stood there with her right hand on her left shoulder and watched him. She heard something slither and she turned around.

"Vic?"

"Almost done", he told her. "Just a few more wires."

"Vic?", she said her voice was barley heard. "Vic!"

Cyborg got from under the generator and looked up to see Sarah being grabbed by hundreds of black snakes. His eyes widened and he quickly lunged towards her. "SARAH!"

"Vic!", she yelled. The snakes slithered all over her body and up her neck. She felt him grab her hand and started to pull her. "Help me!"

"I got you", he growled. He struggled to pull her out. He felt a snake around his leg and he let go of Sarah's hand. He blasted the snake off his leg and it hissed in pain. "Sarah!" He looked back at her and she was already pulled through the floor. "Baby!" He ran over to the spot and pounded on the floor. A snake crawled on his back and he tried to grab it. More snakes attacked him and bit on his wires. He growled and tried to reign himself free.

"Ah!", he yelled.

ATH

"What was that?", asked Bumblebee in a panic.

Nightwing took out his communicator. "Cyborg report." Static. "Cyborg report." More static. Nightwing growled. "I need someone to go check on Cyborg and Sarah."

"We'll go", said Herald holding Bumblebee. "It's downstairs right?"

"Yea", said Nightwing. "Be careful and contact me once you get there." He looked back at the rest of them. "I need someone to go grab some food and water from the kitchen."

"That's my cure", said Kid Flash immediately. "C'mon Jinxy, I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry", she whined.

"I need someone to head out to the T-ship and send a distress call", said Nightwing. "This weather isn't safe to fly in and we might need back up if something is in this house."

"We'll go", said Aqualad standing up. "C'mon arrow boy."

Speedy looked up. "What? I didn't sign up for this."

Aqualad grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him to his feet. "Just go."

"Where's Argent and Hotspot?",asked Nightwing looking around.

"Oh those two snuck off while we left the ballroom", said Beast Boy.

Nightwing shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope", replied Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy and Raven can you go find them?", asked Nightwing.

"Sure", agreed Raven sarcastically. "Pair me up with Beast Boy."

Nightwing sighed and looked back at Starfire. She had on the brown wig again. "Where'd you find the wig?"

"What wig?",she asked. She stood up and walked over to him. "Kiss me."

ATH

"Are you sure we're going the right way?",asked Bumblebee.

Herald looked around to see multiple doors. "Um...yea", he chuckled. "I think its in here."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a random room. Immediately the lights turned on and the floors started to move. Music played, a merry-go-round melody. The room had gold and white wallpaper. On the ceiling was a rainbow illusion. Bumblebee unbalanced and fell to the floor. Herald helped her up and tried to stay balanced himself.

"What is this room?",asked Bumblebee.

"This is a very strange house", said Herald. He turned around and around. "Whoa."

"Muhahaha."

Bumblebee and Herald both turned around frantically trying to find the source of the voice.

"We need to get off", said Bumblebee searching for a door.

Herald looked around. "I don't see a door."

"Where's your trumpet?",she asked.

"I left in in my room."

The room started to spin faster and faster. The music played louder and the laughter continued. Bumblebee struggled to get to Herald.

"Ah!", she screamed.

Herald grabbed her hand and they were lifted in the air. "Hang on honeybee!"

ATH

"Hold this", instructed Kid Flash.

Jinx rested her head on her shoulders and took the bag of chips from his hands.

"And this", he said handing her a bottle of soda.

Jinx stood up. "Wally!"

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"This is ridiculous", she said. "Nightwing said some food and water. Not the whole pantry."

"Fast metabolism babe", he said patting his stomach.

She huffed and walked across the kitchen. She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish gathering food. She saw a glint of light from the side of her eye. She looked over at the oven to see it turned on. "Did Cyborg forget to turn off the oven?"

Kid Flash mumbled something under his breath and continued to gather food. Jinx walked over to the sink with a bucket and filled it up. She walked over to the oven trying hard not to drop the bucket. She was about to throw the water in until she felt a force push of her back. She stumble and fell.

Kid Flash closed the fridge. "Alright Jinxy, I'm finished." He looked around the kitchen and tilted his head. "Jinxy?" He walked over to the sink and then the oven."Jinx?"

A black burnt hand grabbed Kid Flash back the neck and pulled him down. "No!"

ATH

"This is ridiculous!", said Speedy. "We've been out here, standing in the rain, and no call back!"

"Just have patience", said Aqualad. "When the light turns red it mean they got our call."

Speedy sighed in exaggeration. "Whatever. I need to pee."

"TMI", said Aqualad. He shook his head as he watched Speedy walk over to a nearby tree.

Speedy stepped in front of the tree and cracked his head back and forth. He unzipped his fly and held his head up. Once he was finished he zipped his fly back up. He glanced down and noticed liquid on his shoes.

"Ah hell", he muttered.

He bent down and wiped the pee off. He heard bristling and looked up at the tree. Just wind. He made sure his shoes were clean and free form urine. He stood up and turned to walk bak over to Aqualad. He something grab tightly on his ankles and he looked down. Two tree branches were wrapped around him. His eyes widened and made a run for it. The trees strength made him fall and land on his chin. The tree quietly swept him through the open of its trunk.

Aqualad grunted in annoyance as he waited for the flash to turn red. He adjusted himself on the seat of the pod and closed his eyes. He heard a clink and looked up. The glass on the pod seemed to be shut. He must have hit something on the control board. He pressed the open button but the pod didn't open. He kicked the pod in order to break it but that didn't work either. The glass all of a sudden had turned foggy. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Speedy?", he called. He wiped the glass to be able to see through it. His eyes widened as he saw a tree from a distance being launched over at him. The tree landed on his pod and all of the glass broke. He was knocked out for a while and when he opened his eyes he felt like he couldn't breath. Something had tightened its grip around his neck. His grabbed onto the thing and tried to claw himself free.

ATH

"Where can they be?",asked Beast Boy. "We've looked everywhere."

Raven shook her head. "This house is huge. They can be anywhere."

"Can't you like feel where they are?",asked Beast Boy.

"Their in the closet", she told him. She pointed to the closet at the end of the hall.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her and followed her down the hall. They quietly opened the closet door and stepped in. "Hotspot? Argent?", called Raven.

"Rae...I don't think they're here", he said.

Raven shook her head. "They have to be here."

The door slammed shut behind them and the lights turned on. The light bulb above them flickered on and off. Beast Boy looked up and froze.

Raven tugged on the door's knob and tried to open it. She used her powers but that didn't work either. "Great. Stuck in a closet with Beast Boy." She turned around and looked at the frozen green teen. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Beast Boy?" She snapped her fingers in front of him.

He slowly pointed up to the ceiling. Both Argent and Hotspot hung there. The room suddenly went black and a sudden force moved them. The floors had turned into an elevator and it felt like they've been falling for hours.

"Raven!", yelled Beast Boy.

ATH

Nightwing pulled away from Starfire. "What was that?", he asked frantically.

Starfire pulled her lips closer to his. "Probably nothing." She attached her lips to his.

Nightwing pulled her back. "I can't. We have to check on them." He pulled out his communicator. "Herald? Bumblebee?" Static. "Beast Boy? Raven?" Static "Aqualad! Speedy!" Static "Hotspot? Argent?" Static "Wally? Jinx?" Static. He growled and threw the communicator against the wall.

"Relax", said Starfire. She wrapped her hands around his chest and fingered the skin that was revealing. "I know where they are."

Nightwing turned around and tilted his head. "What?"

Starfire giggled and ran out of the room. Nightwing raised an eyebrow and followed her out. "Starfire, wait up!" He ran after her as she teased him with her flirtatious smile. She giggled from room to room as he followed her. Nightwing was confused. He ran after her, making sure he didn't lose her in this big house. She had him go through a door he'd never seen before. He stopped and placed his hands on his thighs and he panted. He looked up to a see a woman with brown hair and a white dress. She turned around.

"Starfire! What did you do?", he asked.

Starfire giggled. "Oh Rica. You confuse my name again."

"What did you do?", he asked angrily. "Where are the others?"

Starfire strutted over to him, flowing with the dress. "What other?", she asked placing her hands on his chest.

Nightwing grabbed her hands. "Take the goddamn wig off!" He grabbed the wig and pulled on it. Her head averted with his hand and she made a noise of pain. "Huh?"

Starfire rubbed her head. "That hurt!"

Nightwing stepped back from her. "Your scarring me Star."

Starfire smiled and then laughed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her lips. Nightwing closed his eyes and relaxed under her skin. He felt her move her hands near his belt. He shook his head and pushed her off of him. "Get away from me!"

"Is this not what you wanted?", she asked angrily. "To be alone?"

Nightwing held his hands out. "What are you talking about?"

Starfire nodded. "Your cheating on me again, Rica?"

"Starfire, my name is Richard", he said trying to remain calm. He walked up to her and held her chin. "Its me. Richard. Please wake up!" He felt a sharp blow on his cheek and he stumbled on the ground. His cheek burned as he touched it.

"I did not want it to come to this", she said. She pulled out a hand gun and started to put bullets in.

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Star? Where did you get that?"

"Oh do not play stupid", she said. "It is yours. I found it under your pillow."

Nightwing's eyes filled with fear. "What happened to you?" He looked over to her wrist and saw a bracelet, he did not recognize.

"Where did you get that bracelet?", he asked. He slowly stood up.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Is it not the most beautiful thing you have seen? I found it in my vanity." She held her wrist out to model it. She felt Nightwing grab her wrist and push her.

She struggled to get her wrist free as he pulled on her. They danced for a while both pushing the other back and forth. Nightwing elbowed her in the stomach and the gun flew out of her hands. She glanced over at in on the floor. She looked at him knowing he was going to lunge for it. They both jumped for it, seconds away from the gun. Nightwing pushed her off of him and grabbed the gun. Starfire ran after him and tried to grab the gun. Their bodies moved closer together and the gun was squished between them.

"Let go", muttered Nightwing. "Your gunna-

And the gun went off.

ATH

"Ah! Ah! Ah!", screamed Nightwing.

"Richard?", called Starfire.

Nightwing contained himself and looked around. He was in the T-ship. He wiped his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "It was just a dream", he said.

"Richard?", she called.

Nightwing looked over at Starfire's pod to see her face fill with concern. "It was just a dream", he told her.

"What was?", she asked.

He laughed and then smiled. He closed his eyes. "Just a dream."

"Hey Night we're about a half hour away", said Cyborg.

Nightwing's eyes shot open. "Turn around now!"

"What?",asked Cyborg.

"NOW!

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


End file.
